A stoler
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: Anehnya, seorang pria normal dan seorang 'pencuri'.


Sekuel dari fanfic 'A Wanderer' karya saya, tapi ini sekuel-nya versi bahasa indonesia. Yang 'A Wanderer' itu versi English. Tapi bahasa English-nya sederhana kok. Mudah diterjemahkan di google translate kalau memang ada yang minat baca. Walaupun di fanfic itu susunannya masih ambrul adul karena saya baru pemula dalam menyusun grammar bahasa inggris. He he.

Apalagi disana berakhir sad-ending. Tapi di sini...

Haha! Yeah siapa tahu?

**A Stoler**

**SasuNeji slight someone x someone is Masashi Kishimoto Property**

**Mature (-) contained**

**...**

**12-March-2008**

Shino menangkup bibirnya yang terasa kering. Data di depan matanya sama sekali takkan berubah meskipun ia memikirkan keadaan Hinata yang semakin memburuk. Atau hingga ia terseret kedalam depresi. Hasilnya tetap sama. Justru tiap hari ia dapati kondisi Hinata semakin memburuk.

Triiit... Triiit...

Clik

"Ya? Saya Dr. Shino. Dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Shino..." suara berat dari sana memang tak goyang. Tapi... "Apa ada perkembangan dari Hinata-ku?"

Jujur saja, Shino merasa berat saat mengatakan ini, tapi apa yang telah ia ketahui mungkin tak akan dapat lagi berubah. Ah... Ada harapan memang. Hinata tidak sepenuhnya menjadi gila akibat kematian ibunya. Mungkin beberapa bujukan akan membuatnya berkomunikasi kembali. Tapi...

"Jujur saja- ffh... Maafkan aku, Neji. Aku belum bisa membantu saudarimu. Dia terlalu menutup diri. Tak ada respon sama sekali setiap aku memancingnya berkomunikasi. Aku-"

Shino yakin Neji sudah mengerti. Memang tidak mudah. Sejak awal Hinata adalah gadis pendiam. Ia hanya dekat dengan ibunya dan selama ini ia menganggap memang hanya ibunya yang mengerti dirinya.

Dan melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini, terpasung di ruang khusus bagi penderita syndrome sakit jiwa tipe pemberontak. Dengan tatapan kosong. Duduk diatas ranjang. Sementara tangan dan kakinya terpasung oleh belenggu-belenggu besi yang tak seharusnya mengekangnya di sana. Itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kabar kematian ibunya memang memberikan pukulan yang amat keras baginya.

Selama ini memang hanya Sakura, sahabat karibnya yang masih sering peduli dengan mengunjungi raganya yang terasa tak lagi bernyawa. Shino melihatnya dari sela-sela tirai jendela ruangan isolasi. Ia merasa kalah, untuk pertama kali selama karirnya menjadi seorang psikiater.

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti." suara Neji kian rendah. Kali ini ada yang menahan suaranya. Emosi. Nafas Neji terdengar terikat oleh sesuatu yang tak tampak. "Aku akan selalu menunggu kabar baik darimu, selanjutnya."

Shino sungguh menyesal.

"Tapi tunggu- Shino, apa aku hanya bisa menunggu? Apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya? Apa aku hanya bisa menunggunya dengan keadaan seperti itu setiap waktu beritahu aku, Shino. Jika memang ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku pasti akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk melakukannya." dan entah bagaimana kali ini Neji terisak pelan. Ia memang pria yang terlihat 'kuat' di mata orang-orang. Tapi tidak lagi ketika hal yang menjadi masalahnya adalah mengenai keselamatan jiwa adiknya sendiri. Yang ia punya hanyalah Hinata saat ini. Selain itu- ia memang sebatang ranting yang telah jatuh di tanah. Tak memiliki siapapun lagi.

Shino mengusap airmata yang ikut mengintip dari pelupuknya. Bagaimanapun ia dan Neji adalah sahabat dan Hinata sudah seperti adiknya sendiri pula. "Akan kucoba lakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa kau bersedia terima apapun konsekuensinya?"

"Akan kulakukan-" suara Neji tertahan dalam keraguan. Namun kemudian ia berpikir sekali lagi. _Baiklah_... "-apapun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PROFILE**

**("**Belongs Psyciatryc Doctor. Uchiha Sasuke**")**

**Name**:

Uchiha Sasuke

**Profession**:

**-**Art worker (2007-2008)

**-**Psychiatric (1999-2007)

**Address**:

LincolnSquarestreet, number 212454, New York.

**Born**:

23-august- 19xx (36 years old).

**Backdrop**:

Was born from noble's family. But now, Uchiha's compound refused him become an 'Uchiha'.

**Note**:

*A man has drop out from psychiatric hospitals because an accident. He had a sex with his patient. (The patient is a man to). And then the patient dead.

**Claimed 'a mad psychiatric doctor' or 'The devil doctor'.

***He a _b__isexual._

_He a bisexsual._

Itu inti dari segala hal yang Neji simpulkan. Seorang mantan psikiater terhandal seantero USA yang kehilangan gelarnya hanya karena meniduri pasien prianya. Dan entah dengan cara seperti apa si 'Dokter Gila' itu meniduri pasiennya, nyata-nyata setelahnya pasien itu meninggal.

Neji memandang ke langit. Yang berwarna kelabu. Sama sekali kontras dengan warna bangunan di depannya. Putih. Bersih. Dengan pohon-pohon tanpa daun yang tertimbun tumpukan salju. Di depan bangunannya terpampang jelas sebuah papan kotak surat. Bertuliskan.

'A MAD PSYCHIATRIC'

(Uchico corpi Sasuke)

A Stoler

_**Don't come in, or you stoled**_

_St. Lincoln Square, number 212454_

Di sana tertulis **'Don't** **come** **in**, **or you stoled'**

...tapi Neji tetap mendekati pintunya. Kakinya tetap melangkah meski ragu. Lalu dengan nekadnya tangannya mengetuk.

Cklak

"!"

Lebih dulu pintu itu terbuka dari dalam.

Neji 'agak' terkejut. Ia mundur dua langkah kala sepasang mata hitam menatap mata putihnya lurus-lurus dari dalam.

"Kau pria itu... datang?"

Neji linglung. Untuk sejenak.

Deheman terdengar dan menyadarkannya.

"K-kurasa begitu?" Neji tak dapat membohongi diri sendiri. Jujur saja ia _agak _takut. Dan kini, menatap mata itu sekali lagi saja, kakinya tegang agak berjinjit.

Pintu terbuka semakin lebar.

"E-ehmn... well, masuklah. Selamat datang di nerakaku."

Langkah-langkah kian meragu ketika satu-satunya pintu ditutup. Dikunci dari dalam. Dan ini sudah jam 21:48 malam. Atmosfer kian menggelap. Sasuke tampak _tak terlalu _peduli keberadaannya dan kembali duduk di sofa seperti sebelumnya. Meminum kopi panas yang belum sempat ia teguk dengan santainya.

Beda dengan Neji.

Hampir-hampir ia tak bisa bernafas melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Itu baru kumulai buat 2 hari lalu. Jadi hasilnya belum kelihatan. Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf karena menyakiti matamu."

Neji merasakan tubuhnya hampir rubuh. Namun Sasuke dengan santainya menunjuk sebuah potongan tangan manusia yang diawetkan, dilebur lilin, dibentuk rapi dan dipahat dengan tulisan 'Vincent Art Imitation' di sepanjang tangannya. Masih dipajang di atas sebuah penyangga.

Darah kering bahkan masih berceceran di sekitar mesin pembentuknya.

Sementara di sekitar, _orang-orang _dengan tubuh kaku mereka yang tersepuh lilin menjalankan _aktifitas _masing-masing.

Ternyata Sasuke seorang pengobsesi tokoh Vincent di salah satu film hollywood yang suka mengerjakan ini semua bukanlah sekedar rumor berlatar belakang isapan jempol.

"M-mereka mayat?"

Raut wajah Sasuke langsung beraura 'Kau mengejekku? Memandangku jijik?'

"Mayat tidak berguna, lebih tepatnya." Neji berubah kaku. Kakinya kram. "...aku membelinya dari lembaga eksekusi negara. Mereka adalah penjahat negara yang dihukum mati karena tindakan kriminal. Jadi kau tidak ada kewenangan untuk memandangku sebagai 'pembunuh' seperti itu. Aku tidak akan didakwa hanya karena menyulap mayat-mayat itu menjadi karya seni. Itu bahkan _kelihatan _lebih baik daripada mereka dihisapi belatung-belatung setelah dieksekusi. Chi."

Tapi melihat 4 orang _patung _yang terpajang di tiap-tiap lemari kaca _yang memang kelihatan berbeda dari yang lain_ membuat Neji meneguk ludah.

Kali ini ia benar-benar takut.

"I-itu..."

Lemari kaca itu berukirkan 'Experiment-1', 'Experiment-2' dan seterusnya.

"Well aku adalah pekerja seni." Sasuke bangkit. Kontan Neji siaga. Tangannya mencengkeram syal panjang dari kain katun yang ia pakai. Matanya melirik gusar.

Sasuke memenjarakannya di dinding.

"!"

"Mereka adalah experimen-ekperiment itu. Harus kau tahu, mereka 'normal' dan nekad meminta bantuanku. Tapi mereka gagal dan aku benar-benar tidak puas dengan balasannya."

_Deg!_

"..haha, lagipula sejak awal mereka sendiri yang menggadaikan diri. Siapa suruh?"

Mata Neji melebar.

Sasuke mengendus lekukan hidungnya.

Neji memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin.

"Jadi," Sasuke berbisik. "...kenapa kau nekad juga seperti mereka? Aku terkesan kau berani menggadaikan diri. Tapi..."

Telunjuk pucat meniti lekukan leher. Terus ke bawah dan-

"_-ahn-"_

"...-kau bisa saja menjadi _bahan eksperimen_-ku yang ke-5 jika saja kau tak bisa memuaskanku. Mengerti?"

"A-aku-"

Gugup.

Tapi, harus bisa!

_Glek!_

"L-lakukan apapun padaku! Tapi setelah ini tolong bantu adikku! Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik! Kumohon!"

Sasuke mundur. Mengamati seorang pria dewasa yang cukup matang yang sedang menundukkan badannya 90° padanya. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen.

Sasuke terkesan. Sedikit. Lagi. Memang.

_Tapi, benarkah?_

"Ha... ha... Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangkat dagunya. Menatap matanya. Wajahnya menengadah.

Neji merona. Lalu mengangguk kecil. Tak berani bicara. "-aapphhh!"

Sasuke mengerang. Neji segera melepaskan cengkeraman kuku-kukunya di lengan pria di hadapannya karena tadi terkena bawaan refleks melindungi diri. Wajahnya merona sepenuh-penuhnya kala merasakan rongga mulutnya diaduk-aduk dengan benda lunak, liat, panas milik psikiater gila itu. Ciumannya memaksa, memabukkan, dan-

_Braakhhh!_

Neji hampir saja beringsut menjauh dari serigala lapar yang menerkamnya di atas sofa bila saja tak ingat serigala itu adalah serigala _istimewa. _

Pakaiannya sedikit terkoyak, tapi ia tetap berusaha tak melawan. Tapi kadang-kadang bibir juga lancang.

"J-jangan..."

Melawan sesuai naluri kala tubuh _berjiwa normal_-nya dijamah tangan-tangan yang tak seharusnya.

Seketika lehernya yang digigit dilepas dan tubuhnya yang dihimpit dilepas.

_Sakkh!_

Sasuke menghempas dirinya duduk. Meminum kopinya lagi

"Kau ragu! Bersihkan dirimu sekarang dan pulanglah! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membunuhmu-"

Neji terengah-engah. Ia mendongak. Menatap mata oniks yang tajam. Konyol tapi ia tetap lakukan. T-shirt katun semakin ia tarik. Tangannya dingin. Tapi ia menguatkan diri 'tak apa.' Katanya dalam hati.

"Tidak. Maksudku j-jangan pergi... Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Emn... T-tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi... A-aku tadi-" pandangan Neji redup. "Aku tadi hanya shock. Akubahkantidakpernahpunyapacar d-dan aku melakukan y-yang pertama denganmu." katanya sungguh terbata-bata. Murni karena takut. Bukan karena apa yang lain.

Matanya berbinar. "K-kumohon... Aku akan coba sekali lagi-"

_Brakhh_!

Badan Neji menegang lagi. Lebih hebat. Nafasnya kini sememburu kuda lari saat tubuhnya terhimpit penuh, lagi. Tanpa celah.

Sasuke menikmati tiap lekuk wajahnya kala ia justru memilih menggigit bibir kuat-kuat.

Lirikan gelisah. "A-aku laki-laki." kata Neji meyakinkan. Entah kenapa tatapan mata Sasuke seolah menilainya -ehemn.

Sasuke menghirup parfum di ceruk lehernya. "Benarkah?" Neji menahan nafasnya sesekali. Meremas jaketnya yang terlentuk di sisi tubuh.

"B-benar_-akh!-"_

Darah mengalir dari kulit sempurna yang digigit-gigit gemas. "Be-nar-kah?"

_"Akh! Sasuke-san!"_

Neji merona penuh. Bagaimanapun dia laki-laki yang memiliki naluri dominan -dan sekarang naluri itu bahkan perlahan hilang darinya entah kenapa Ia tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih ketika tangan-tangan yang lincah membelai bagian-bagian tubuh sensitifnya. Tak ia sangka kakinya mengakang perlahan-sesuatu diantara kakinya bangun karena sentuhan tak lazim itu.

Keningnya berkerut. Kebingungan bertindak. Sasuke terus merangsangnya tapi tidak benar-benar membereskannya. Dan itu membuatnya tersiksa.

"Hmnnnh...h... kau tidak menjawabku, huh?"

_Kumohon..._

Bisiknya dalam hati.

Tak kuat lagi untuk tak menjambaki rambut hitam Sasuke demi menyalurkan kegelisahannya. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya. Sengaja dibuat dengan kecupan lembut. Menekan dan lama padahal ia sudah sangat bergairah. Membuatnya tanpa sadar kini ikut melumat bibir itu tanda meminta. Ia tak sabar lagi untuk melepaskan semuanya.

Decihan Sasuke terdengar. Seringainya tampak begitu tampan merasakan 'sesuatu' memang sudah teracung menusuki perutnya tanpa kendali.

Oh... Kali ini mereka benar-benar sudah masuk permainannya. Ha ha. Dan kala itu ia biarkan Neji menikmati bibirnya dan tanpa prediksi dia memekik dan memeluk tubuhnya erat ketika merasakan _organ_ _kerasnya_ diremas tanpa basa-basi.

Tubuh Neji bergemetaran. Bibirnya pasi dan pekikannya makin nyaring tiap ia meremasnya lagi dan lagi. Desahannya terdengar.

"S-sasuke-san jangan sentuh itu t-aaaakhhnn...fffdd..."

Tangan Neji meremas sangat kuat. Hingga matanya berair.

Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar. Ia tak peduli dan terus menggoda organ malang itu di balik restleting jeans-nya. Menekan-nekannya hingga-

"_Ahhhhnnnnnhh..."_

_'Dia basah...' _batinnya melonjak dalam kobaran gairah. Satu sentakan ia lancarkan dan membuat posisi mereka setengah terduduk. Neji terlentang bersandar pada tangan sofa dengan lengan yang pasrah. Rambut panjangnya beruraian di sisi wajahnya. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan lidah lunak menyapui air matanya yang mengalir karena menahan hasrat. Terlihat tak akan melawan sama sekali. Tapi-HAH!

Tangannya sigap mencengkeram lemah pergelangan Sasuke ketika tangan itu hendak menurunkan restletingnya yang akan membebaskan perasaannya.

"Ck! Apa lagi? Kau ingin aku menyelesaikannya-"

"A-aku b-belum siap! M-mn... _ie_-" Neji segera memeluk Sasuke dan meralat perkataannya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke tersinggung. "...s-setidaknya,"_ glek! Blush! _"...j-jangan di-di sini. I-ini di luar. A-aku malu dengan-"

Sasuke merebut bibirnya. Air matanya menetes -ia tersinggung- ia kira hargadirinya sebagai 'laki-laki' memang sudah tidak lagi dihiraukan saat itu.

Tapi setelah itu Sasuke mengumpat. "Sial!"

Lalu dengan terburu-buru pria itu menggendongnya tubuhnya -dan menghempaskannya ke sebuah ruangan dimana di situ ada ranjang.

Neji mencengkeram seprai.

Sasuke melepas T-shirt-nya dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Gerah. Dan tanpa peduli ia kembali mendekati pria yang gemetaran dan basah keringat hampir di seluruh tubuh di atas ranjangnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Restleting yang menahan dibuka tak sabaran.

Neji tanpa sadar mendesahkan nama Sasuke di udara. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram punggung kasur. Wajahnya bergurat-gurat merah. Memejam tak sanggup melihat raut wajah Sasuke saat itu. Ia terlalu malu. Ah... mereka bukannya sesama laki-laki (?).

"Aaaarrrrrhhh..."

Ia mengerang lagi. Meminta Sasuke menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Ah biar dianggap murahan -tubuhnya benar-benar harus segera ditolong.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Hei-"

Lalu meniup telingnya yang langsung semakin merah. Yang _di bawah _teracung sempurna, lagi.

Celana dibabat habis. Yang dalam sama sekali tak terlewatkan.

Neji refleks menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Terlalu malu menyadari kenormalannya patut dipertanyakan sekarang. Nyata-nyata Sasuke dapat melihat organ paling privasinya kini berkedut bebas di ruang udara yang dingin.

Memanas.

"...kau sengaja menantangku?"

Sasuke menyentil _ujungnya _tak ketinggalan seringai. Neji memekik kecil hampir tak terdengar dan meremas semakin kuat.

Sasuke tertawa. Ia suka sekali dengan 'eksperimennya yang sekarang.' Pria ini normal tulen dan baik (coret) -kebaikannya justru terkesan terlalu polos. Ia tak melawan dan Sasuke tak peduli dia menahan hasrat melawannya atau bagaimana -tapi jujur ia suka pada sikapnya yang tak berani meminta.

Ahh... Memberikan pencerahan untuknya.

"Ya baiklah... baiklah. Kau akan dapatkan _itu _anak manis-"

"-ahmn!-" Neji menjambak Sasuke lagi. Kali ini semakin keras. Dan telinganya semakin merah kala mendengar suara celana lain dibebaskan. Pinggangnya menggeliat geli kala sepasang telapak tangan menaikkan kemejanya. Kakinya dibuka makin lebar dan ada sebuah benda tumpul yang mendekat pada _lubangnya_.

Neji menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan.

_A-ah! I-ini saatnya..._

Ahh... setelah itu ya?

Tanyakan saja pada suara teriakan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar setelahnya.

.

.

.

_Hinata, sebagai kakak, aku memang jahat. _

_Aku benar-benar ingin menolongmu dengan cara ini, sebelumnya._

_Tapi, apakah aku salah kalau aku jatuh cinta juga sekarang?_

.

.

.

**13-march-2008**

Langkah kaki menapak berat menyusuri lorong. Di kanan kiri penjara jeruji besi terpancang. Keheningan hanya terisi oleh suara ketukan sol sepatu tebal, lengkingan-lengkinan kecil, dan gebakan suara jubah putih 5 orang. Itu adalah Sasuke dengan jubah psikiaternya, 4 orang dari kepolisian, yang bertugas mengawasi tiap gerak tawanan negara seperti keturunan uchiha muda ini.

Ya memang. Sejak kasusnya beberapa tahun lalu, Sasuke memang tidak dieksekusi negara karena ada pembelaan terhadap korban pasien mati yang ia tiduri. Pasien itu memang punya suatu penyakit yang tidak menular tapi sudah parah sebelumnya. Karena itu, ia diberikan keringanan hukuman.

Sasuke memang menjalani hukuman seumur hidup menjadi tawanan negara. Ia hanya boleh melakukan hal apapun di dalam rumahnya. Dengan pergelangan kaki yang ditanami semacam barcode dan arlerter, ia tak bisa keluar rumah kecuali jika mau alarm pihak kepolisian negara berbunyi dan ia dieksekusi saat itu juga. Ia bisa makan lewat karya seni lukis, aransemen lagu atau ukuran-ukiran yang ia buat.

Melewati jalur tertentu ia bisa membeli makanan cepat saji tiap hari. Menikmati hidup di dalam rumah seperti binatang yang mengandang. Hanya saja bedanya, dia punya otak yang lebih canggih daripada binatang.

Keahliannya merimuk jiwa-jiwa mati pada orang gila memang sudah diakui. Dia hanya akan keluar rumah jika ada yang benar-benar membutuhkan keahliannya, dan ia sukarela membantu. Tapi mungkin _sukarela_ bukan kata yang tepat. Jika saja ada yang tahu latar belakang kehidupnnya. Ha ha.

Mengenai itu, ini di New York. Pasangan gay bukan hal baru. Smirk.

"Di mana aku bisa menemuinya, Shino?" Sasuke bicara melalui interkom mini.

_"Di lorong lima lantai 7 kode 234578. Kau bisa menemukannya? Atau aku kirimkan petugas untuk-"_

"A- tidak. Aku sudah menemukan kamarnya. Sekitar 20 kaki dari tempatku sekarang berdiri. Aku putus sambungannya."

"Eh tunggu Sasuke-"

Clik!

Sasuke berhenti. Ia melihat di dalam ruang isolasi berjeruji besi yang dilihatnya dihuni 2 gadis. Satu pasien gila yang akan ia tangani, satu lagi sahabatnya yang memakai seragam SMA Konoha Gakuen dengan rambut pink yang mencolok. Dia tengah mengecup kening si Pasien sambil menangis. Terisak-isak. Menyebut maaf berkali-kali karena sebagai sahabat ia meninggalkannya selama ini. Sementara besok-

"Nona,"

Gadis berambut pink itu terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Cepat-cepat ia mengusapi wajahnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"M-Mr. Sasuke?"

Gadis itu segera menundukkan badannya hormat. Melepaskan pelukkanya dari sang sahabat.

"Sahabatmu akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Hari pengisolasiannya akan diundur. Kau harus tenang." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Mulai berpura-pura menjadi _dirinya yang dulu._

"A-aah! B-benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Akan selalu ada harapan."

_Selalu_...

Hinata, pasien dengan kalung berukir nama itu meneteskan air matanya dengan tatapan mata kosong.

.

.

.

_"Akan selalu ada harapan." _

_Neji mendongak. Menatap matanya dengan mata putih yang membuatnya terpesona. Tertarik._

_"Benarkah? Kau... tidak bohong? Adikku-"_

_"Tidak. Cukup percaya satu hal. Akan selalu ada harapan."_

_Sasuke menarik kepala Neji mendekat pada dadanya. Rambut panjang pria itu dipilinnya perlahan tanpa sadar. _

_Suasana begitu tenang sampai Neji melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh._

_"Kalau begitu... setelah __**ini**__, apa masih ada harapan aku kembali __**normal**__?"_

_Sasuke berdecih. Ia menggigit rambut panjang Neji dalam pintalannya. Gemas._

"_Kalau masalah ini- aku pastikan kau tidak akan ada harapan untuk kembali normal."_

_"E-eeeeee... M-mana bisa begitu? Kau kan psikiaternya! Harusnya kau beri aku harapan!"_

_Sasuke menyeringai._

**End**

**Akhir yang nggantung en ga jelas. Nanti bakal dijelasin di sekuel-nya lagi dari sudut pandang Sasuke sedang menerapi Hinata. **

**Tapi entah kapan, kalau aku nggak inget ya wallahu a'lam. Jadi aku ga janji. **

**Salam,**

**Alra**


End file.
